Pure Young
by Annoishka
Summary: Lioa Tsuki is a young Pureblood vampire who was put in a orphanage when she was young, what happens when 3 students from cross academy find her wondering around the streets?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Lioa's POV.

_Darkness, Screams, Blood, My mind is racing I can't feel my feet, I see blood every direction, I can smell it. My parents are screaming for me to run I just know it but I can't. I'm trapped to the ground am I running I don't know._

_I hear voices; I can sense dark presences nearby, my heads throbbing, what's happening. I see light, I see it._

I woke with a scream, It had been another nightmare and there getting worse, I felt like it was gonna happen soon, but I wasn't sure.

I looked around my small pale room as a tear came made its way down my face knowing know will come to make sure I was alright any time soon.

I winced slightly as the sun shone through the thin curtains of the room, I bit my lip as I glanced at the clock, 10:00am. I moved to the side of the thin bed and slipped off it and slowly made my way over to the window with the oversized t-shirt I am wearing trailing behind me.

I slowly began to open the curtains only to have the sun shine brighter on me, I brought my pale arm up slowly to my face shading the sun away from my eyes. I looked downwards to see a few of the children from the orphanage I was in playing in the small garden below.

No one here knew what I was, So like the other kids here I had to get up early, I hated it, every time the sun shone on my eyes I would flinch and the others would laugh at me, Mostly the older kids . I didn't have any friends here, everyone teased me for having silver hair and they never stopped.

I sighed slowly as I picked up a small fragile dress I had been left here in and slipped it on. It was pale white and nothing special. I slipped on the black shoes that were lying on the ground onto my tiny feet, I'm only 5 but it's not like anyone cares.

Once I finished putting my stuff I grabbed my small bunny teddy then made my way over to the door of the room and slowly pulled it open, I peeked my head round the door and glanced up and down the long grey corridor before going out the room and carefully closing the door behind me.

I made my way quickly down the corridor glancing round every corner making sure know one was there before making my way down them. I had decided today I was gonna try to get out of this place for once, know one was aloud outside the grounds of the orphanage, but I wasn't a rule follower.

I slowly made my way down the old stairs of the orphanage trying not to make any noises, I made my way over to the tall door that separated us from the outside world. I gulped as I slowly unlocked the door with the keys I had stole from the office the day before.

As I heard the door click open I gripped onto my teddy more making my way out the door slowly, I pulled it shut behind me before turning to look up at the sun, I flinched as the sun hit me but I tried to ignore it as I quickly walked out the old gates of the orphanage hoping that know one saw me.

I began walking down the street with a sigh of relief, it had been a long time since I had been outside and I was enjoying it very much. As I walked further down the street I passed many stores. I felt a smile come across my face for the first time in a while but it quickly disappeared again as I realised how lost I began to feel.

I carried on walking, I began to feel scared as I held tightly onto my teddy. It soon started to rain which didn't make me feel any better. I started to run down the street searching for shelter. All the shops were closed which didn't help. I started to regret running away from the orphanage for my clothes were now drenched completely.

Soon I gave up running for I knew it was useless and was just making my sore legs even more sore. i looked around the area I was in, it was a long alley and it didn't look very inviting. I gulped as I heard a scream.

A figure came into few and slowly made its way over to me, I was petrified.

"Hello.. My dear, don't you look very… tasty, I shall bring you for my master" It said as I just stared at it.

I knew it was a level-E vampire which got me even more scared. I knew a lot about them and the things that made them but being so young I didn't know how to defeat it.

"Don't be scared, it will be all over in a second" it squealed with laughter as it grabbed me, I knew it couldn't sense that I was a pureblood since I had my presence hidden so I wouldn't get caught by vampire hunters.

I tried screaming only to have the level-E's hand cover my face. It's the end I thought as I gave up struggling. I stayed still for a moment as I felt the vampire lick my neck getting ready to bite me. I closed my eyes waiting for it to bite me. But it didn't.

The level-E was knocked away by a bit of ice that was thrown at it, I gasped as I turned my head to see 3 vampires, 'There all aristocrats' I thought as I got up from the ground and turned to where the level-E was to see it had turned to dust, I picked up my teddy which I had dropped on the ground when I was attacked and snuggled it closely.

I looked up again to see the vampires moving towards me, I took a step back slowly as they got closer and closer to me.

"Don't worry little girl, we wont hurt you" said the boy who had blond hair and green eyes as he put his arm out towards me. I slowly made my way to him and was about to take his arm when I suddenly fainted falling into darkness.

Thanks for reading please review ;] Pretty please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Waterling, Zero4life and neko-kitsune88 who Reviewed it made me really happy to see people red it, Thanks ;]

Forgot to say in the last chapter the disclaimer.

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight Or Any Characters Except From Lioa And Her Family ;3

Chapter 2.

Lioa's POV.

I woke to a large amount of chattering coming from nearby. I gave off a small yawn as I began to sit up, the first thing that came to my mind was '_Where am I'_.

As I sat up looking around the room I noticed it looked like a type of infirmary, I looked over to the window only to sigh in relief. It was dark outside, The time for Vampires.

I quickly made my way to the side of the soft bed slipping off it carefully, I glanced around the room looking for my shoes. But I couldn't see them anywhere.

I sighed taking a step forward then staggering a bit, I gripped onto the table that was next to the bed making sure I was steady before walking again.

It wasn't long before I noticed my throat beginning to burn up, I was thirsty. I tried to forget about the thirst as I made my way to the door opening it slowly.

As I made my way out of the building I was in I looked up into the clear sky. I felt more free than ever.

I heard voices coming from nearby and gasped, I quickly ran over to a nearby tree hiding behind it and trying to stay silent.

"What should we do with that girl we found yesterday" One of the voices said.

"Its none of are business anymore Takuma, it's in the headmasters hands now" Another one said sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.

It didn't take me long to realise they were talking about me, neither did it take me long to realise they were both vampires, when I think about it. I felt the presence of many vampires here.

I started too walk back slowly trying not to make a noise. SNAP! "Oh no" I muttered under my breath as I stepped on a branch. I looked to the branch then back to where the vampires were to see that they were gone.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed turning around to see them behind me.

"Calm down, we wont hurt you" one said kindly who I believed was the one called Takuma.

"Im not sure about that you….. you…. Vampires" I said aloud moving backwards, I wasn't really scared of them, not even slightly but I wasn't gonna show that to them.

"How do you know about vampires?" Another one said walking closer to me.

"That is none of your business" I snapped at them crossing my arms. They looked quite offended which made me feel bad.

"So whats you name little one" Takuma said or in my case The Kinder One.

I stood still for a minute thinking if I should tell them my real name or not. I decided after a while it might be safer to keep it a secret for a while.

"My name… Is Lioa… Lioa Roil" I said beginning to go a bit quiet as I say it.

"Well im Takuma Ichijou" Takuma said very cheerfully as he looked at me smiling.

"Im Akatsuki Kain" Akatsuki said sounding quite bored.

This might be an intresting place to be I thought as I looked up at the two boys smiling slightly.

Sorry its such a short chapter I was struggling but I knew I needed to update so there ;], I hope you enjoyed it, please review ;]


End file.
